when the player falls in love
by maaadolicity
Summary: Top player Oliver Queen is a man that can never fall in love. "You're on Palmer. I'm going to break her down easily." Was the words he said as he accepted the bet. Will this player win the bet or will he fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know that I have no business writing another story while I'm in the progress of writing another. Hehe sorry but I couldn't help it. So I present you a new Oliver/Felicity story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow. I can only shoot them in archery.**

**When a playboy falls in love: **

**The Bet**

"I'm sorry Sara, but we're through." Oliver Queen has broken up with his fourteenth girlfriend this month.

Sara ran off in silent tears.

"Man Oliver, you've broken every girl's heart this past month," Barry whistled from his desk.

Oliver snorted, "Never become attached to a woman for so long. You'll be whipped."

Ray shook his head in amusement, "One day Queen, one day you're gonna mess around and fall in love."

"Ha! I'm the number one player in Starling NY High. I'll never fall in love," he declared arrogantly with his hands behind his head.

"You'll see," Barry and Ray whispered.

"What was that?" Oliver snapped.

"Err… nothing," they said nervously.

The teacher entered the classroom, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning master," they greeted.

"Today we have a new student so treat her kindly." The teacher opened the door.

A girl, around seventeen or eighteen, entered the class with a cold aura.

Every boy in the class jaws dropped.

'Whoa!'

'Dude she's hot!'

'I need to get her number!'

Barry nudged Oliver's ribs, "Yo Oliver, you gotta look at this girl."

Oliver was annoyed but obeyed. His oceanic eyes widened.

'She's hot!' Oliver's eyes scanned her unusual golden blonde hair to her striking ice-cold turquoise eyes and her luscious pink lips. His eyes traveled lower to her slender body and her extremely long legs.

'What is her name?'

Out of nowhere his questioned was answered.

"Felicity Smoak," those sexy pink lips said.

Oliver smirked, 'Felicity Smoak, you're next in line,' he licked his lips unconsciously.

The teacher pointed to where her new seat was and it was next to Oliver.

'Perfect,' he thought and from the corner of his eye, Barry gave her the same look as he is now.

Oliver scowled at Barry but regained his composure quickly as Felicity sat down, 'Nice body.'

Oliver quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and immediately tossed it towards Felicity as the teacher started the lesson.

Showing no emotion, Felicity opened the paper, _'Hi…I'm Oliver Queen. My number is 658-0934_,_'_ the paper read.

Felicity quickly took a glance towards the boy, 'Hmph…I'll play his little game,' she thought.

She passed the paper back.

Oliver unfolded it…there were no response. He stared at her with a smirk.

'Call me,' he mouthed with a wink.

Felicity waved him off with disgust written on her face.

'Oh feisty, I love it,' Oliver grinned and blew Felicity a kiss.

Felicity rolled her eyes, 'Why do I attract all the playboys.'

Barry snickered, "It looks like she's not interested in you," he whispered.

"That's a first," Ray agreed.

"I can get her. She will be mine." Oliver whispered back and turned his attention back to the new girl.

Felicity brushed a few hair strands away from her face and sighed in boredom.

He tapped her hand.

She gave him a venomous glare, "What?" Felicity said icily.

Oliver shivered mentally due to her iciness and physically because of her angelic voice.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver spoke in a hushed voice.

She shrugged him off.

"Aww, c'mon babe, don't act like that," he teased.

Beside him, Barry and Ray laughed softly at Oliver's attempt at flirting. 'He won't get her.'

Soon the bell rang for the next class.

Oliver immediately got up and blocked Felicity's path. Barry and Ray stood and watched.

"You never answered my question," Oliver said.

"You disgust me," she replied.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Why do you have to be so cold?"

Suddenly Felicity smirked and placed her hands around his neck, "Why do you have to be so hot?" She whispered seductively.

Barry went dot-eyed while Ray jaw dropped in surprise.

Oliver was stunned but said, "Why don't we make warm together?"

Felicity smiled mischievously and brought her lips closer to his lips.

'Score!' He thought.

Their lips were only an inch apart before Felicity stomped on his foot.

"Ahh," Oliver hissed in pain as she walked away calmly.

"Told you that she doesn't want you," Barry laughed hysterically.

"Shut up Allen," Oliver mumbled in pain.

"Say Queen, let's make a bet," Ray said.

"Like what," he glared.

"I bet that you can't get Smoak to fall in love with you and break up with her in front of the class."

Oliver scoffed, "You're on Palmer. I'm going to break her down easily."

"Ah not so fast." Ray said. "The catch is that you gotta do it in one month."

"Deal," he agreed.

The three left the class and went on to lunch.

Felicity ate her lunch quietly.

"Hello Smoak," Oliver strolled through with his lunch tray.

'Oh great he's back.'

Ray and Barry also sat down.

She sighed, 'With his two bumbling idiots.'

"Did you miss me?"

"I rather go to Hell than see you again," Felicity bluntly said.

Oliver became deeply annoyed by this girl, "Oi, let's cut to the chase. Would you go out with me on a date?"

She looked up, "No."

Before Oliver could say another word, one of his 'girls' came to the table.

'Crap,' he thought. "What do you want Laurel?"

Laurel sat in his lap and kissed his cheek, "I'm waiting for our date silly," she giggled.

Felicity got up from her seat, "It looks like you're already taken Queen."

"No…wait a minute," Oliver yelled.

Barry stared at Felicity's disappearing figure, "Oliver, she is too fine," Barry blurted.

"Repeat that again Barry?" Oliver said a little bit too calmly.

"I think what Allen is saying is that Smoak is too beautiful and classy to go out with the likes of you Queen," someone said.

"Excuse me Laurel, our date has been canceled. I'll call you later."

Laurel dejectedly left his lap, "I'll be waiting," she whispered before leaving.

"It looks like Laurel is too dense to know that you're planning to get another girl," Tommy taunted.

"Shut it. So you're saying that I'm not worthy to date Smoak," Oliver said. "And how would you know Merlyn?"

Tommy chuckled, "Look at you. You're a playboy…a player. All you do is toy around with these young women hearts. Queen, you use them and throw them away like dish rags. I can show Smoak a good time."

A sudden rush of jealousy went through Oliver, "That's not true," he grinned his teeth. 'Wait, what's wrong with me? I never get jealous over some girl.'

"Is that jealously I seek Oliver?" Barry taunted.

"No it's not," Oliver grumbled while silently glaring at Tommy.

"Well, since you're not jealous and all, I'm going to ask her out," Tommy grinned as Oliver fumed.

"Stay away from her. I'm going to date Smoak." With that said, Oliver left the table to find his 'target'.

'I'm going to win this bet in no time,' he smirked.

Two minutes into walking in the hallway Oliver spotted Felicity by the lockers. 'This must be my lucky day.'

He sneaked up behind her and grabbed her waist before she turned around.

"Unhand me pervert," Felicity said coolly at the smiling playboy.

"No can do sweetheart," Oliver said as pressed his body against hers on the lockers.

"Unhand me or I swear you're gonna regret this," Felicity threatened.

Oliver ignored her threat as he marveled how soft her body felt. 'She fits into my arms perfectly.'

A tiny blush came across his cheeks.

Felicity noticed the pink blush, "My, my, my, is the player blushing?"

Oliver growled again in irritation but smiled, "Me? A player? Never darling."

She scoffed at him while her knee positioned itself between his legs.

"You've got to be kidding me? Everything about you screams 'player'."

He chuckled, "You maybe right but you will be mine," his hot breath tickled her ear.

Too busy teasing Felicity, Oliver didn't realize that her knee connected with his groin…HARD.

A sharp cry of pain escaped his throat, 'That…that bi-."

"Aww, the poor playboy is down," Felicity giggled.

She bent down and whispered in his ear, "Do not test me." Then she walked off.

All Oliver could do is stare with a nose bleed, 'Hmm, black panties…how sinful.'

**How is it for a start? There will be humor with a mix of drama. So please REVIEW!**

**C'mon you know, you wanna review this fic, so do it. *Gives puppy dog eyes*.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tutoring**

_Day: Tuesday (Same day)_

_Time: 1:50 p.m._

_Class hour: 8th hour_

_Success of Felicity Smoak accepting a date with me: No, not even close._

Oliver's day was all peachy keen. Well, that was until Felicity flat out refused every flirtatious advances he tried to pull. Oliver's mind has been going haywire, over this one girl, ever since their encounter in homeroom this morning. This girl…this one particular girl caught his eye. Now don't get him wrong, no girl, not even Smoak, could make him fall in love. (That's what he thinks) But what's worst is that Smoak has every single class with him and so does his fan girls. Every time Oliver tries to make a move, one of his fans always interrupts. Barry and Ray were also making matters worse by laughing at the situation.

_(A/N: Okay, back to the present) _

It is now the last class of the day. It's the most hated class known to man, well to Oliver. He tapped his fingers in irritation as he glanced at his notebook that contained the days, time, class hour, and the success of dates with other girls.

'Oh gods, why did I choose Algebra II,' Oliver yawned boringly inside the talkative classroom. From left to right there were never-ending conversations and most of the females were pony-tailed geeks…from the freshmen class.

His eyes wandered around the pale room filled with math equations everywhere he looked until he saw a girl that was in the same grade level as him with brown hair with blonde highlights and hazel eyes. Her body figure was average and her skin was fair.

'Oh, that's why,' Oliver grinned. This is the only dreadful hour that Barry or Ray doesn't have with their womanizing friend. 'I can concentrate better now.'

"Hey Isabel, can you come here for a sec," Oliver called across the room. Their Algebra teacher was nowhere in sight.

Immediately, Isabel made her way to his desk. Her uniform had a few buttons undone and her skirt was a little too short. In other words, she's a floozy. "Yes Olives?"

Oliver grimaced at the nickname but ignored it. He took her hand and kissed it softly, "Are you free tonight?"

Isabel smiled and caressed his cheek, "I'm always free for you," she whispered seductively.

Somehow Oliver didn't feel that same chill than the one he felt when Smoak spoke seductively to him. He leaned over the desk and pecked her on the cheek, "It's a date then," he saw her smirk and walk back to her desk in a seductive walk.

Oliver sighed as he sat back down, 'Smoak…' He folded his arms and rested is head on them.

Soon catcalls and whistles were heard. Oliver lifted his head and turned to the source of the commotion.

'Smoak's in here too? How wonderful,' Oliver stared at her for the umpteenth time today.

Felicity made her way down the aisle and spotted Oliver, 'I think my schedule was set up.' She walked past him until Oliver quickly grabbed her wrist.

"It's nice to see you again Smoak," Oliver gave her a heart-warming smile.

Unfortunately that didn't work with Felicity, "Did you not learn your lesson in the hallways Queen?" Felicity smirk as she saw Oliver deadpan for a moment. Surprisingly, the whole classroom continued talking after Felicity entered the room.

Oliver chuckled, was he embarrassed? No. Was he angry? Yes, obviously if you were kneed in that area by a very attractive woman. The pain lasted him for a good hour or so. "Do you mean the way you teased me against the lockers?" He smirked as her eyes flared in anger. "I think I need to be taught again," he said deviously.

Felicity forcefully removed her wrist from his grasp, "No, I meant how you screamed like a girl after that incident," she whispered lowly.

Oliver glared at her then surveyed the class. Everyone was still occupied, the teacher hasn't come in yet, and the door was right behind them. Plus, the desks were conveniently facing forward towards the board so there's no way they can be spotted.

"Hoy! no one needs to know about it. Let's go out into the hallway, I need to speak with you Felicity," Oliver drawled out her name as he seized her delicate hand.

"I prefer not," Felicity replied coldly at the cocky player.

'She's definitely an ice queen huh?' Oliver thought. "You're coming anyway…my queen," he grinned. He hurriedly left the class with Felicity without any detection. 'I never met a girl that's so COLD and detached.'

The two were back into the silent hallways. No one was in sight. No administrator, no students, no nothing.

'This is too familiar. What is he thinking?' Felicity thought in irony.

Oliver gazed into her turquoise eyes and cupped her cheek, "Now sweetheart, what does it takes to me go out on a date with you?"

Felicity removed his hand from her cheek and gave a slight tsk, "You brought me out here for this? You're wasting my time Queen."

"I didn't want to be interrupted when I ask you out," Oliver said as he backed her against the lockers again. "I want you all to myself Felicity."

"It's Smoak to you. I don't have time for this," Felicity side-stepped him and proceeded to walk back into the class.

"Not so fast," Oliver grabbed her hand again and pulled her into his arms. He sighed in content as he breathed in her strawberry scent. "Be my girlfriend. You can have anything you ever desired. I'll buy you the most expensive purse or shoes."

Felicity wiggled in his grasp, "I don't want you even if you bribed me with gifts. Money isn't everything and neither is you Queen Oliver."

Something snapped inside of Oliver. 'Why is this girl so difficult? She's not like the other girls I've dated. Most importantly, why do her words hurt me?' He shook off the feeling of disappointment, "You know you're making it difficult by wiggling. If you want me to let you go, all you gotta do is go out with me," Oliver grazed his lips against Felicity's cheek.

"A donkey would be a more suitable date than you," Felicity dully said while still trying to get away, not one single reaction from the small kiss.

"Hoy!, how insensitive of you," Oliver smirked, "I'm classier than a donkey, dear." He locked his arms around her tight waist. "What are your bust, waist, and hip size?"

"Ugh, you pervert," Felicity hissed as she tried she shove Oliver off.

Oliver grinned cheekily, "It was an innocent question. I'm just a teenager that's curious. Here's another question: How soft is your lips?"

"Hmph, that's for me to know you pompous jerk," Felicity spat with her hands still pressed to his chest.

"Oh, well then let's see," Oliver took a grip on both of her wrists and cupped her cheek to prevent her from moving. He leaned forward slowly towards her face. Felicity's eyes widened for a split second at the sudden movement. She was frozen right there on the spot, 'He wouldn't do it.' His lips almost touched hers…

"Hey! You two go to class now!" The now present Algebra teacher yelled. He was a short, stocky middle-aged man with full gray hair. A pair of large glasses settled on his large nose that covered his gray-tint eyes. He sported a white buttoned shirt and beige slacks. "Queen, that's your fourteenth PDA (Personal Display of Affection) this month, this is your warning before suspension."

That's when Felicity reacted. When Oliver's hold on her slackened, she pushed him away and calmly went back inside the class without a word.

'Shoot, I almost had her,' Oliver thought angrily as he watched her retreating form. Usually Oliver wouldn't lose his cool over something minor like this but he really wanted to kiss Felicity and he doesn't know why. Her resistance to his flirting is causing him to strive to break down her icy barrier. 'This isn't over, not even by a long shot,' he vowed.

"C'mon Queen, you've wasted enough time as it is," Professor Lance patted Oliver's back.

"Huh? Oh right, sorry Professor," Oliver mumbled and went back into the loud classroom.

No one noticed the disappearing act between Oliver and Felicity, not even Oliver's date Isabel, who was flirting with the other guys.

"Quiet down everyone and prepare to take notes," Professor Lance announced. The class immediately screeched their loud talking to a halt and took out their notebooks and pencils.

Oliver made his way to his seat which was in front of Felicity, "Psst, hey you never accepted my offer," he whispered as he sat down in his seat.

"Fool, that's because I didn't accept it. Did you forget in that little head of yours?" Felicity replied without looking at him while tapping her pencil on her desk in a bored manner.

Oliver was dumbfounded, "Eh? Why not? I let you go."

"Queen! Stop interrupting my lesson," Professor Lance screamed. "Talking to girls will not get you to pass my class. You're struggling in here."

This piece of information caught Oliver's attention, "What is my grade?" Worry was etched on his face as he got up and walked towards the teacher, who was behind a podium.

'Queen is a rich pompous jerk and a playboy who's concerned about his grade? He must be a jock also.' Felicity watched the silent conversation in amusement.

"I have an 'F'! How is that possible? This must be a mistake," Oliver insisted.

"For your information Queen, you used to be top student in your previous math course last year. Ever since you started failing quizzes and not turning in your homework, your grade just plummeted. I'm worry about you. What happened?" Professor Lance said as he checked his grade-book.

A strange flicker passed through Oliver as he smiled sadly for a quick moment, "Nothing important Professor. It's just that I have a very important soccer game in a week and I need to boost up my grade or I will be kicked off the team," he half-lied.

"There's no need to worry. I'm going to sign you up with a tutor from this class roster," Professor Lance explained. "And I'm going to pick the student with the highest score from last years' math exams. Remember the tutor I choose will probably not come from this school."

Oliver nodded in agreement, "Whatever it takes," he replied.

Felicity had long ago lost her interest in the conversation but was alerted when she heard, "Felicity Smoak, can you please come up here?"

She obliged, "Yes, Professor?" She stood in front of the podium.

"You're chosen to be Queen's math tutor because you made a perfect score on your exam from your previous school. Are you willing to accept?" He asked.

Felicity darted her eyes from the teacher to Oliver. His eyes were pleading, which caused Felicity to be mildly shocked. He didn't have that playful arrogant smirk on his lips. It was like Oliver was a student who actually cared for his grade.

'No,' her mind said but her lips said, "Yes." She doesn't know why she agreed to tutor this pervert. Was it because of his silent plea or because of something that she couldn't point out? 'I have a feeling that it's going more than just tutoring.'

"Terrific, you two can go back to your seats now," Professor Lance said as he wrote the lesson of today on the blackboard with his white chalk.

As they went back to their seats Oliver whispered, "I can't wait to be alone with you, love."

"Fool," she mumbled under her breath as she sat down.

Professor Lance continued on with his lesson when another folded piece of paper landed on Felicity's desk.

She looked expectantly at Oliver, who back was turned, with a bored facade. Felicity opened the paper, 'Thank you for volunteering to help me,' it was signed off with a smiley face. 'What a corny signature,' Felicity smiled a little with a small chuckle.

"Everyone get into a group of two and work problems 1-100 until the bell. Complete the rest at home," Professor Lance said while writing the page number on the board. "Smoak, I want you work with Queen."

'Oh lucky me,' Felicity moved her chair to Oliver's right side of the desk only to find him focusing on an equation. 'He's actually focusing on his work?' Felicity studied the teen beside her. Her eyes traveled over his russet locks to his incredible oceanic eyes, button nose, strong jaw, and his broad shoulders that are covered up by a blue blazer. 'He really is handsome but it's overshadowed by that disgusting playboy persona. Why am I saying this? Am I attracted to him? There's no way.'

Oliver felt Felicity's stare, "See something you like?" He grinned wolfishly.

Felicity turned away, "Hmph, nothing much. All I see is the king of all dogs," she ignored the frown on his face.

Oliver placed his hand on his chest, "I'm hurt. Your words are like daggers stabbing at my poor, defenseless heart."

Felicity rose an eyebrow at his words, "I never thought that you could feel pain," she mocked in fake care.

"hoy, stop with the sarcastic remarks. I need help with this problem," Oliver grumbled and pointed to the equation. **(x+y=11; 3x-y=5)**

Felicity giggled softly enough for him not to hear, "Why is it so hard Queen? You must have been slacking off."

Oliver groaned, "I need to get at least a 'B' to remain on the soccer team." His eyes strained at the problem, "There's a major test coming up, so will you help me, my sweet senorita?"

"What a Casanova we have here," Felicity mumbled as Oliver grinned at the name. "Okay, you have to solve the first question for y or x. For example: **y=11-x**. Now, substitute **11-x** for **y** in the second equation. This gives the equation one variable, **3x-(11-x) =5**; **3x-11x+5**;** 4x=16**; **x=4**. Now, substitute **4** for** x** in either equation and solve for **y**. Like this: **4+y=11**;** y=7**. The solution is the ordered pair, **(4, 7)**."

Oliver nearly fainted from the long explanation, "Someone please kill me now. Whoever invented algebra needs to be arrested for cruelty to students."

Felicity smiled at his childish whining. This is actually the first time Felicity ever smiled…a genuine smile.

Oliver caught the smile after his complaint. "You know you're much cuter when you smile. It suits you." He said honestly. 'Did I really just say that? But her smile is breast-taking. Ahem. I mean breathtaking'

Shock was written behind Felicity's cold exterior, 'Oh? No derogatory remarks? That's a first.'

"That's unpredictable of you Queen. Let's continue shall we? Try to work out this problem: **5x+3y=7**." Felicity suggested with a smirk as Oliver furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

Moments later, he finished, "Is this right?" The answer he wrote was** (-3, 8)**.

"No, you're way off Casanova," Felicity pointed out. She took his pencil and re-did the equation. "You were supposed to multiply the first equation by** -3** and add it to the second equation. Now, solve the second equation for **y.** Then substitute the result into the first equation and solve for** x.** The solution is the ordered pair, **(-1, 4)**."

"I'm going to fail," Oliver said dejectedly then the bell rang to end school, "Okay I have soccer practice right now. You can stay and watch if you want, I definitely won't mind. Then we'll go back to my place for some explosive 'mind-numbing' activities," he said slyly as he pressed his lips on the corner of Felicity's lips and ran into the busy hallways of students that are rushing to go home or after-school practice.

Fury had built up inside of Felicity while a slight blush crept upon her cheeks. 'That pervert is going to die.' She packed her books and noticed a brown backpack on the desk next to her. 'Hmm, smooth move Casanova,' she picked up the bag.

Seconds later, Oliver burst into the class and was panting.

"Did you forget something Queen?" Felicity lifted the forgotten backpack with a smirk.

Oliver laughed sheepishly and took his backpack, "Thank you. Hey, come with me to practice. You can sit in the stands," he entwined their hands and walked out into the cleared hallways.

"I'm fine Queen," Felicity insisted but Oliver didn't want to hear it.

"C'mon, you see me in action. Just watch this one time." He persuaded.

Felicity reluctantly agreed with a nod and Oliver took off with Felicity towards the soccer field.

**I've decided to make this chapter a two part. As a late birthday gift all I want is of course, REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tutoring Part 2**

Oliver brought Felicity in front of the boy's locker room that was in a separated building from the main school building.

"Stay right here. I'm going to change and if you see one of my teammates, don't talk to them," Oliver advised before opening the door.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to embarrass you, Queen?" Felicity folded her arms across with a smirk.

Oliver smiled, "Of course not, you're too beautiful to embarrass me. I just don't want them to harass you my dear."

Felicity scoffed at his protectiveness, "You sound like an overprotective boyfriend. You only knew me for one whole day and you've kissed and embraced me numerous times today. Is there a reason for all of this, Casanova?" She teased.

Oliver teased back, "I don't want them to touch what's mine," he said arrogantly. H released the door handle and took a few steps towards the golden blonde beauty. "Plus, I never kissed you. Embrace? Yes. Kissing you? No, at least not yet. But that can be arranged," Oliver grinned smugly.

Felicity frowned slightly with her brows furrowed, "You're full of it. Why don't you go out with that creature of yours from algebra? I bet that she'll definitely love YOUR attention since she talked about you non-stop when I passed by."

"Who," Oliver asked in puzzlement with until another girl's face popped into his head, "Oh…you mean Isabel? Aww mademoiselle, are you jealous? She's nothing important. Don't worry about her all that matters is you." Oliver caressed her cheek tenderly like an actual boyfriend.

Felicity turned her back on him and sighed, "J'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux plus d'une arrogance chien."*

"Ah, amour, une attitude arrogante chien est quelqu'un qui est grossier et un tricheur. J'ai jammais tricheur dans une relation, je termine la relation. Mais vous…vous etes une exception. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais…"** Oliver slipped behind her and whispered another phrase in French huskily in Felicity's ear.

Out of the blue, Felicity thrust her elbow against Oliver's stomach which results him to let her go. "You're a sick bastard. I can't believe I'd agreed to tutor you, you're not worth it."

"I can't help it. It's in my nature," he grunted in pain while clutching his stomach. 'Damn, she hits hard.'

A trace of anger and slight amusement were shown in her aquamarine eyes, "Oh really Casanova? Well, it looks like there's more girls willing to do that with you and if that happens I hope you're protected. Goodbye." She walked away from the locker room to get away from Oliver.

'Me and my big mouth,' Oliver thought before jogging after the reddish blonde teen. "Oi, Felicity…er, Smoak, I'm sorry! Can you please forgive me?" He yelled before catching up with her and grabbed her wrist. 'What's wrong with me? I never begged for forgiveness.'

"I advise that you go to practice before you're late. There's nothing else to say, now is it?" She said as she removed her wrist from his grip.

Oliver fell silent for a while before sighing in defeat, "Je suis de sole. Je ne signifiat pa qu'elle sound degradante pour vous. Vous etes une femme et je ne veux pas a la ruine ou d'amitie. Allez-vous encore tuteur moi et regarder la pratique?"*** He murmured softly as he turned her around with both hands holding her hands.

Felicity raised an eyebrow in surprise from hi words and the sincere look in his blue eyes, "I never thought that a player like you could apologize, especially in French. I'm impressed," she teased without moving from her position with Oliver holding her hands. And since when we were ever friends, Queen? I never recalled it ever being said."

Oliver's face split into a large grin, "Will you be my friend…no…will you be my special friend, Felicity Smoak?"

"Hmm I don't consider becoming friends with perverts," Felicity coolly rejected his offer, "and I definitely refuse to be your so-called 'special' friend."

"Aww, it won't be that bad. I can change your mind. Now c'mon before my coach finds me," he said as he pulled her hand walked back towards the building.

Soon a deep voice called out, "Hey Queen! Wait up!" The teen was around sixteen years old and his stood 5'6, well built, raven hair neatly slicked back, and chocolate brown eyes. He was still in his school uniform.

"What's up Slade?" Oliver questioned as he face his teammate. "Why aren't you in uniform?"

Slade panted slightly with small beads of sweat on his forehead, "Didn't you hear? Coach canceled today's practice because of an emergency. I knew that you were gonna be here so I decided to tell you before you're practicing on the field by yourself." Then he noticed Felicity right beside Oliver. "Who's this lovely lady,"Slade grinned at Felicity. He observed her until his eyes fell upon her hand entwined with Oliver's.

Oliver saw his teammate's eyes wander somewhere it doesn't belong, "Oi, Slade, we're up here," he snapped. "She's the new girl to Starling NY," he simply introduced less the politely as his grip on her unconsciously tightened.

"So that means that she's not taken right? I mean she's perfect to be my date to the spring festival."Slade approached Felicity as Oliver glared at him. "Excuse me miss, would you accompany me to the spring festival?"

Felicity looked at Slade emotionless, "I…"

"No, she can't. She's off limits," Oliver harshly interrupted as a scowl formed on his face.

Slade stared at his captain in shock, 'Is Queen jealous? I thought…" His eyes widened in realization with a smirk, "Oh I get it!" He moved over to Oliver and whispered, "You've taken a different liking to this new girl, didn't you, a liking that no player has experienced before, huh?"

A sharp glare was cut to the younger boy, "Why don't you go home and rest for tomorrow's practice. I heard that there's a lot of running involved around the track. Be prepared and see ya later," Oliver said calmly before walking past him.

"Yeah, later Cap'n,"Slade sighed as he walked in the other direction.

Oliver and Felicity left the campus in awkward silence after the small conversation with Slade. Oliver glanced at Felicity, who was looking straight ahead with a passive expression. Their hands were long separated.

"Say…uh, Smoak, when Slade asked you out, what was going to be your response?" Oliver broke the silence as they crossed the less than busy streets.

"Why are you concerned Queen? Does it bother you?" She said indifferently while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as the wind gently blew in the air.

"Pfft, yeah right. I didn't like that look he gave you," Oliver said breezily with one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other one carrying his book bag over his shoulder.

Felicity turned her attention to the cocky boy, "And what look are you talking about? He seems like a decent person," she taunted.

"It's that look of raw desire in his eyes. He wants you like any other boy does," he frowned slightly.

"You're pretty forward aren't you? Does that mean that you desire me too?" Felicity said bluntly.

"I like to speak the truth because it's easier than to lie constantly. Too many people are hurt because of lies. And to answer your other question, my desire for you is way more than the other boys have." He started to shuffle his feet against the jagged sidewalk as the world around him began to fade. 'Why did I say that? What does Felicity mean to me than any other girl I've dated? In fact, I didn't even date Felicity yet. I don't understand this fluttering feeling in my gut.'

Suddenly Oliver felt a tug on his hand, "Huh?" His mind cleared up to see that he almost walked into a busy intersection.

"I didn't know that you were suicidal Queen." Felicity said sarcastically.

Oliver chuckled nervously, "Uh…thanks. I wasn't paying attention. Shall we continue on?" He held on to her hand and gave it a squeeze while calming down his heart.

Felicity looked at Oliver suspiciously before sighing a 'whatever'. The two resumed walking in comfortable silence. People they passed by murmured a few 'how cute' or 'teenage love'.

Oliver smirked at the compliments, "See even these people think that we look good together. Just accept one date with me."

"I don't think it's going to happen in this lifetime or the next Queen," Felicity unwound her hand from his.

Oliver wrapped an arm around her slender waist, "I usually don't do this but…"

Felicity scoffed, "But what? Pathetically beg on your knees?"

Oliver gave her a dry look before smiling, "I don't beg my dear. I break them down," he whispered, giving her a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Was that necessary Queen? Are you that desperate to go out with me," Felicity smirked before coming to a stop.

"Why'd you stop?" Oliver attempted to steal another kiss until Felicity blocked his face by cupping his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing? Never mind. This is the Queen mansion, right?" Felicity released his cheek and sighed as she stared at the iron gates that were in front of the giant mansion."

"Oh, I guess so. Follow me," he searched for his keys inside his pockets then unlocked the gates and the front door. "Welcome to my home!" Oliver exclaimed happily.

"Oh how joyful." Felicity scanned the giant living room. It was quite plain for a mansion. There was a bookshelf, a coffee table, and a brown sofa.

Oliver ignored her remark, "Would you like something to eat or drink? I have coffee, tea, and water. As for the food, I can make you a sandwich." He said while putting his book bag on the table.

"Just tea would be suitable," Felicity said as she placed her bag on the sofa and sat down next to it. She took her algebra book along with her notebook and a pencil.

Seconds later, Oliver came back with two glasses of ice tea on a tray with one ham sandwich and placed it near Felicity's books, "Here's your drink. So how many problems do we have to finish?"

"Only thirty more problems," she responded while turning to the assignment page as she took a sip of her glass of tea gracefully.

Oliver nodded as he took out his needed items then sat beside Felicity. He turned to the same page and stared at the new equation in bewilderment. "This seems easier than the other problems."

Felicity looked at the page in boredom, "Indeed. Then I want you to try out this problem: **3x+yi=5+1+2y**. Find **x** and** y**."

"No problem," he re-wrote the equation and worked it out. He scribbled down the steps and erased some numbers before completing it. "How's this?"

Felicity took one glance at his paper, "Wrong. This section is about complex numbers. It's not simple as the previous problems."

Oliver silently glared at her, "Okay fine. How about a bet," he offered as he hid a smirk.

Felicity looked uninterested, "Oh? And what kind of bet would this be, Queen?"

"The bet is that if I can get ten problems right, then you would have to go out on a date with me to the spring festival or be annoyed to death."

A smirk-half-frown appeared on her face, "Still determined I see. Here's my answer…go to hell."

Hurt was evident on his tanned face before it was replaced with his cocky smile. "You have no choice. It's either a date with me or I can torment you. Take a pick Smoak."

Felicity rolled her eyes, "You can torment me as much as you want Casanova. I'll never go out with you so stop wasting your time."

Oliver gave a small shrug before mumbling, "Alright…you asked for it." He re-did the problem and nine more after. Oliver was in total concentration, nothing could distract him.

Felicity watched Oliver fly past the equations with no complications. 'He's up to something,' she thought suspiciously.

"Done," Oliver dramatically dropped his pencil on the table. "Check them."

Felicity gave him a stern look before taking his paper. She looked through the problems carefully one-by-one then her expression turned into disgust. "You're lying, Casanova," she said after moments of silence.

Oliver's ears perked up as he removed his blue blazer and green tie, "Hmm? What did I lie about? Are you surprised that I caught on so quickly?" He scooted closer to her, a little bit too close for Felicity's comfort.

She put his notebook back on the table, "You lied about being stupid in algebra. You lied to get me alone again and the teacher knew about it, didn't you, Casanova?"

"Nice conclusion but I don't know. Maybe…what do you think?" Oliver asked with a chuckle and his voice two times deeper.

"I think I'm going to leave now." Felicity gathered her books and put it back inside her bag. Before she could stand up, Oliver held her hands and leaned forward.

Felicity tried to pull away. "This is one too many times Queen. Do you have a death wish?"

Oliver paid no attention to the threat, "Don't try to deny this." He placed his lips against the side of her neck.

Felicity's breath hitched from the small touch. Oliver continued and trailed his lips up to her ear. "Stop Queen," Felicity breathed out sharply. Her nails dug into her clenched hands.

"You said you wanted to be tortured and I know you like it," Oliver whispered tauntingly in Felicity's ear. 'This is perfect.'

On the other hand Felicity's face was flushed and it's not in a good way. "Someone needs to set me on fire."

The male teen snickered mentally, "I'll be glad to do it." He brushed his lips on her cheek. Before Felicity could comprehend what Oliver said, she felt a pair of warm lips upon her lips. She blinked a few times and surprisingly wasn't angry as she kissed him back unconsciously.

'Her lips are warm and soft…and I'm not hurt yet,' Oliver thought with a mental smirk as he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. Then he added another surprise…he licked her lips for entrance.

Felicity moaned softly enough for Oliver not to hear and reluctantly granted access. 'Her barrier has been melted,' Oliver's tongue swooped in and explored her moist cavern while his hand crept down to her milky white thigh, caressing it softly.

An alarm went off in Felicity's mind, 'Wait, he's a player and a pervert who is kissing me and his hand is on my thigh. This reminds me of…' Enraged at this, Felicity bit his tongue unmercifully hard.

Oliver yelped in pain and pulled away immediately. "Ouch! You bit me!" He whined but paused in fear as he felt an evil aura coming from the silent girl whose bangs were covering her eyes. "Are you alright…Smoak?"

Felicity stood up with a murderous glare with her turquoise eyes having a gray tint to them. "How dare you take advantage of me? I'm not going to fall for you like your other girlfriends."

"Of course not," Oliver spluttered from the couch. "Trust me. You're not like the other girls. I really want to start a relationship with you. That's why I asked you to the spring festival."

"It's not going to happen now. Stay away from me and don't speak to me ever again," Felicity said in a deadly clam voice. She took her books and her bag and hastily left the house leaving Oliver stunned.

'What did I do wrong? And why do I feel empty and sad?' He ruffled his hair as he thought about what happened a few minutes ago. 'I'm not going to give up on her.'

**Okay, alright, I apologize for this overdue update. Microsoft accidentally deleted the original so I had to re-type it. Then state testing and my job got in the way. Hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter and REVIEW! It'll be appreciated. As of now I'm working on another story and it's halfway done.**

**French translations- * I have no reason to be jealous over an arrogant dog.**

**** Ah, love, an arrogant dog I someone who is rude and a cheater. I never cheated in a relationship, I end the relationship. But you…you're an exception.**

***** I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound degrading to you. You're a special lady and I don't want to ruin our friendship. Will you still tutor me and watch the practice?**

**I'm so sorry for this late update. It's been a busy summer and it's almost time for school to begin. So here's the official fourth chapter. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgiveness**

Three hours later

'_He's such a pervert! My first day of school and that moron,'_ Felicity stopped in mid-thought and touched her lips, _'Queen is just like him. There's no difference what-so-ever.'_

**OOO**

_Four weeks later_

"Barry, I think I messed up," Oliver said through his cell phone.

"_Why? What happened?"_ Barry asked.

He sighed as his body was sprawled over the bed. "Four weeks ago I- I…I kissed Smoak and she kissed m-me back," he stammered.

"_And why is that so bad, Oliver? I mean you're supposed to kiss a girl as she is going to kiss you back. Wait a minute, unless… please don't tell me you're not interested in women anymore,"_ Barry said dramatically.

"No, I'm not gay you idiot!" He shouted. "We just came to my house and had a small algebra tutoring lesson."

"_Don't you have an 'A; in that class,"_ Barry interrupted.

"hoy, I know that genius. Anyway, all of a sudden I kissed her but I did something that made her really upset then she threatened me to stay away from her. She never gave me a single glance and avoided me all this time. Just give me some advice to apologize."

"_Remember that you can't fall in love with her, Oliver, or you'll lose the bet. But I guess you could buy her some candy and flowers. Then she'll fall for you in an instant. Give it to her tomorrow."_

Oliver thought about it for a moment, "All right, I'll do it," and hung up the phone. _'Please forgive me Felicity.'_ He thought before going to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Wednesday, April 20th, 2:55 p.m._

Felicity arrived in her empty algebra class and surprisingly there wasn't a certain pervert harassing her, in fact he never made any kind of communication with her. She walked over to her desk to discover a bouquet mix of red and white roses and a teddy bear. _'Who's this from,'_ Felicity quickly noticed a small card inside the roses. _'I'm sorry…for everything-Oliver Queen.'_ Amused by the note, Felicity picked up the roses and the bear and walked into the vacant hallways.

Oliver finally entered the school building into the hallway only to see Felicity opening her locker. A small smile was shown on his face when he saw the gifts in her hand and placed it inside the locker._ 'Should I talk to her or leave her alone?'_

"I know you're here Queen. It's all right," Felicity's voice drifted through.

Oliver blushed as she noticed his presence and hesitantly walked towards her. "Why are you acting so strange?" Felicity asked with her back turned from the flushed teen.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before stuttering, "Y-you…D-Do you l-like the g-g-gift?"

Felicity stared him down like a cop interrogating a crook, "What happened to that cocky playboy who always gets what he wants?"

A dry chuckle escaped the boy's lips at her sarcasm, "That player is dead and gone. I want to start over again with you, if that's possible?"

"Oh? What made you stop your devious player ways, Queen?" Felicity said with a smirk.

Oliver's face lit up as Felicity called him 'Queen.' "You changed me, Smoak. I know I've been a jerk over the past weeks but please can you forgive me?"

Felicity heaved a sigh, "Maybe…but I don't know. I can't trust you Queen," she admitted but only whispered the last part to herself.

Oliver heard the last part and felt a little torn inside, "Why not?" Felicity cut him off with a sharp glare, "I meant why you can't trust me? Did something happen to you with someone else? I can help you, Smoak." He said full of determination.

Immediately the young woman's features became cold and absorbed with anger, "How are you supposed to help me? You don't know what goes around in my life so why should I trust you!"

The boy was taken back by her outburst, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said softly.

A bitter chuckle came from Felicity, "Yeah, you probably shouldn't have. I have to go now." She started to move away from him until Oliver quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Please, stay with me for a while," he pulled her in for a hug. Felicity silently stayed in his embrace as he ran his fingers through her reddish-blonde hair. "I know you may reject me but will you go out on a date with me?" He whispered close to her ear.

Felicity knew that the question was going to pop up and she actually gave it a little thought. "You're not going to up aren't you, Queen?" Oliver shook his head. "Fine, I'll go."

Satisfaction washed over Oliver as he hugged her tighter. "Does the spring festival come along with that," he pulled away and stared into her eyes.

It was Felicity's turn to shake her head, "I'm sorry but no. Merlyn asked me out three days ago."

Bewilderment was evident on the ex-player's face. "No! You can't go with him! He's-he…you just can't!"

Felicity became amused by his sudden outburst. "What's the matter Queen? It's just a friendly date, that's all."

Somehow Oliver felt that Felicity was teasing him due to the fact that there was a smirk making a way to her lips. "It's not friendly for that pigeon loving jerk," he snorted in disbelief.

"Hawk," Felicity corrected airily.

Oliver stuffed his hands inside his pockets, "Excuse me?"

Felicity placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me," she mocked, "Merlyn has a hawk."

The male teen gaped at the girl in front of him, "You paid attention to him?" Jealousy rushed through him again but he ignored it. "At the festival, whenever he's not around, come find me. I'll be alone," Oliver smiled.

"What makes you think I'll come for you," the reddish-blonde teased.

Oliver cupped his chin pretending to think. "Hmm, I don't know? Maybe because of this handsome face or the fact that you like me," he replied smugly.

Felicity's face stayed indifferent at his comment, "You're pushing it Casanova," she warned.

"Hai, hai, sorry," he scratched the back of his head nervously.

The bell that signaled to make a transfer to class rang. Students moved steadily into the hallways as they came from the courtyard. Lockers were being opened and shut, groups of students chattered while walking to their destination, teachers were groaning in disappointment in having to teach the same kids everyday, and the principal was rushing everyone to move along.

"Ready to go to the torture of algebra," Oliver asked with a smile and offered his arm to the girl standing in front of him.

Felicity declined his invitation with a wave of her hand. Oliver's smile faltered a bit, "Oh c'mon, I won't bite."

Her eyebrows arched. "Oh really? And what about your fan girls, Queen? Wouldn't they become jealous if they saw us together hand-in-hand?"

Oliver shrugged his shoulders, "So, what if they do? They can't do anything about it and I'm not obligated to them. Smoak, if you're worried about them then don't be, I'll protect you, always," he vowed.

Felicity scoffed at his words, "My own knight in shining armor." Her tone was cynical.

'_I will be anything you want me to be,'_ he thought when he saw her lips form into a half-smile.

"I don't need to be protected. I can handle those girls by myself."

After hearing this, Oliver took her hand without warning and held them firmly into his calloused hands, "Well, then you shouldn't have any problems."

As the two teens walked down the halls there were looks of shock and mutters of confusion and envy coming from the students as they passed by them.

"I see that we already caused a stir-up," Felicity said while unknowingly squeezing Oliver's hand tighter.

"Let them be," Oliver chuckled as he released her hand.

Suddenly, the warmth that Felicity felt was gone only to return when she felt his arm around her waist. Her heart was unusually satisfied and she relaxed into his arms but her mind said otherwise. "Queen, keep your hands to yourself if you don't want them to be cut off."

Oliver snickered at the mild threat, "Is it too soon?"

Felicity removed his arm, "Very," she stated as they arrived in their algebraclass.

No one paid attention to the teen's entrance as they focused on their own conversation.

"Say, Felicity?" Oliver started, "How about I take you to a restaurant tonight for our date?"

"Did you forget that the Spring Festival was tonight," she replied, "or are you trying to keep me away from Merlyn because you are jealous?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want it sugar coated?' Oliver questioned as he sat down at his desk.

Felicity did the same. "I want the truth, idiot."

His ocean blue eyes narrowed at the insult but softened as he gave her his answer. I'm not jealous. I just think that he doesn't know you well enough to go with you. That's all."

"You're a horrible liar, Queen. Just admit that you are jealous-," she was cut off as Oliver brushed a few hair strands from her face.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured softly.

Felicity pushed his hand away, "Are you sick?" The boy shook his head with a goofy grin. "Have you gone mad?" Her eyebrows rose in suspicion as Oliver, once again, shook his head.

"What? I can't compliment you? It's the truth."

"No. You're avoiding the question, Casanova," she smirked as a frown appeared on his face.

Oliver sighed, "Fine, I-,"

"Stop your infernal TALKING Queen!" Professor Lance scolded the poor boy.

Oliver laughed sheepishly, "Hehe, sorry Professor. Smoa-,"

"No, stop! I don't want to hear it," the older man rubbed his temple as a headache began to form. "Turn to page 250 and work on problems 1-50 but no LOUD talking…only use your inside voice."

Oliver turned back Felicity with a playful glare. "Do you like getting me in trouble?"

Felicity reached for her textbook and paper and said, "You should've said that you were jealous, lover boy."

"So I'm lover boy now," he smirked but it quickly disappeared as he saw Isabel approaching him. _'Oh no.'_

"What's the matter Queen? You don't like the new nickname?"

Oliver became speechless, _'What is she doing here? Wait, Isabel is in this class, moron!' _He frowned even deeper. A small voice whispered into his ear as Isabel stood beside him. But his attention was on Felicity.

Her expression wasn't playful anymore. Instead it reverted back to its original cold mask. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips touch his cheek followed by a, _'I'll see you tonight at the festival.'_

Isabel walked away as she sent Felicity a challenging glare. Soon, Oliver came out of his stupor and found a disgusted look appearing on Felicity.

"There's no need for a date anymore, Queen, since you already made a promise to some other girl." She sighed and raised her hand to be excused from the class.

Oliver was frozen in his seat for a while but quickly dashed out of the class room to catch up with her. He ignored the yells from his teacher. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling but he knew he was changing.

_The one thing that Oliver Queen doesn't know is that he is falling in love._

**Will Oliver able to win Felicity's heart? Is he still thinking about the bet? Will Felicity fall in love with the ex-player?**

**Next chapter: Spring Festival, stay tuned! And no, I'm not giving up on any of my stories, they are still being continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Thank you for all of your supports! There are only a couple chapters left before this ends.**

**Spring Festival**

"Felicity, wait up!" Oliver yelled as he continued to run after the girl who left the school campus. "Please, just stop. I want to talk to you!" To his surprise, the golden blonde stopped in her tracks, only a couple of feet from the school.

She didn't turn around, "Shouldn't you be back in class with your girlfriend? No, I forgot you're a player."

Oliver flinched from her cold tone. "Isabel is not my girlfriend or my date to the festival. I already told you I'm going by myself." Then instantly he realized what was bothering her. "Don't tell me…you were jealous?" A smirk made its way to his lips.

"Jealous of what? Of your little play toy?" She began to move once more and the amused boy immediately grasped her wrist to prevent further movement.

"I know you are. Admit it," he used a childlike grin.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Don't try to turn my words against me Queen. Now let me go. I don't have time for you."

Oliver slightly tightened his hold on her, "I'm sorry but no. Believe me, if I was still a player, I wouldn't waste my time to get with her," he said matter-of-factly.

Something tugged at Felicity's heart from those words. Her eyes darkened and her lips turned upside down to a frown. "If that's the way you feel Queen, then I don't know why you are wasting your precious time on me right now when you can be with your favorite girl." She wrenched her wrist away and turned back towards the school.

Oliver stared at the figure that went inside the building. _'I-I didn't mean it that way. Damn it! Every time I say something it always comes out wrong.'_ He ran after her once again into the school. After he arrived inside, his eyes widened from what he saw and quickly hid behind a wall.

On the other side of the wall, there was Felicity and Merlyn. He angrily grinded his teeth while Merlyn gave Felicity a small kiss on her cheek followed by a wink and a 'see you later'. Oliver smoothly approached the girl who was standing at the same spot for a while. "Why did he kiss you," he murmured numbly.

"That has nothing to do with you," Felicity hissed at his accusing question.

Unknown anger filled him, "What do you mean? He's twice as worse than me! Merlyn is going to break your heart and I won't be there to help!" He spat harshly at the shocked teen.

Felicity regained her composure. "I don't like him at all. It's just a one time date." Then suddenly she snapped. "How dare you tell me he's worse than you? As I recall you have a lot of girls waiting for you! Why are you acting so possessive?" She jabbed a finger to his chest repeatedly.

Her words caught him off guard, "I don't know," he mumbled. Oliver sighed and gazed into her turquoise orbs. "I don't know," he repeated, "But every time you're around me my stomach feels all fluttery like butterflies. I can't stop thinking about you all day and night. Felicity, you're the only one who made me feel like this. What this feeling is called? I don't know but I like it."

Felicity released a small gasp and knew that he was being honest. _'Does he…'_

"C'mon, we should get back to class before Professor Lance bites my head off." He forced a weak chuckle. "Hey, are we still going out?" He asked before they went back to class.

She thought about it, Even though she had agreed the last time, she wanted to take it back when Isabel came and definitely didn't want to go out when he yelled at her. But as soon as he revealed the feelings he was experiencing about her, she was conflicted. Unconsciously her tongue darted between her lips to keep it moist. Then she gave her answer, "Maybe," then went inside the quiet class room.

Oliver hung his head in defeat and disappointment and faced the world of hell his teacher gave him. After a long lecture about running out of class and disobeying the teacher, school finally ended and in a couple of hours they would come back for the festival.

Felicity had finished packing her belongings and was about to leave until Oliver stood in front of her with his book bag around his shoulder. "May I walk you home?" He asked with a soft smile.

Felicity barley nodded and the boy took her hand into his hand and began their walk. She started to feel the warmth again and her stomach turned into knots as a heartfelt smile made its way to her lips.

Oliver waved his hand in front of her face when she didn't respond to one of his questions. "Felicity, are you all right?" He snapped his fingers once and she came out of her stupor with a scowl.

She glared at him as his blue eyes sparkled like the ocean and he was grinning like a madman. Before Felicity uttered a word, Oliver cut her off, "You were smiling," his grin grew wider.

Her white cheeks became flushed and disappeared in a flash. "What do you want Queen?" She silently decided to ignore the fact he used her first name.

Oliver chuckled sheepishly then answered, "Erm… which way is to your house?"

The reddish blonde sighed then realized that they were still on school grounds. She reluctantly removed her hand. "It's a couple of blocks away from here. I'll show you," she replied tonelessly. _'Why do I feel all warm and satisfied when I'm around him? Oliver Queen, the supposedly ex-player, it's been a month since I first met him yet it feels like an eternity. Could it be that I'm falling for him?' _She shook her head from that thought when she remembered the look Isabel gave her. _'No. I will not fall in love with a womanizer.'_

Oliver stole a couple glances at Felicity while she was quiet, _'She's so perfect,'_ he marveled, _She's beautiful, intelligent, and surprisingly funny. Unfortunately, she's not mine,"_ he sighed inwardly, _'Is this bet worth it anymore/ Am I a total jerk for trying to get this amazing woman to fall in love with me only to 'break up' with her? Is this…is it…love?'_ Oliver was still thinking. He has thee more extra days from Ray until the bet was over since Felicity still haven't showed any interest. Worst case scenarios played inside his head until Felicity broke him away from his thoughts.

'We're here," then walked to the door to unlock it.

"Won't your father be angry if he saw me with you?" Oliver wondered as he stepped inside the large house. His eyes rotated from the simple sofas and chairs to the paintings on the wall followed by the black television that sat against the wall.

"My parents are living in London. I live with my sister but she's at work right now." Felicity watched Oliver sighed in relief and smirked, "Poor Queenthought my father was going to kill him."

The teen scoffed, "Yeah right," he mumbled then sat down on one of the chairs. "Where does your sister work?"

Felicity placed her book bag next to the sofa and removed her blue uniform jacket, "She works at a daycare center near downtown. And no, I don't think she is interested in you," she disappeared upstairs.

Oliver stared at the empty spot, "Oi, I wasn't thinking about your sister," he yelled at the top of his lungs and received no answer. He rose from his seat and went upstairs only to find a door that's closed. Curiosity got the best of him as his hand reached for the door knob. The door creaked open to reveal Felicity changing into some comfortable clothes.

She was wearing blue jean Capri's but her upper body was exposed, the stomach part. A fiery blush covered every inch of Oliver's face as he continuously stared. A slight trickle of blood slid down his nose, impure thoughts entered his mind. Felicity had put on a white blouse before noticing the perverted teen at her door.

Her eyebrows twitched in anger and annoyance, "How long were you watching?" Lips were pursed tightly and turquoise eyes were ablaze with fire.

A croak passed his lips before dashing downstairs to avoid her wrath.

"Idiot," she whispered and went to the room where Oliver was located. She found him sitting on the sofa with his head down. "Did you have your fun pervert?"

The young male buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I had no right to enter your room," he murmured.

Amusement was bubbling through her as she sat next to him. Soft hands cupped his cheeks and Oliver was met with a smile, or was it a smirk?

"What a nice, loving gentleman we have?" Yup, it was definitely a smirk. He frowned slightly from her teasing tone.

"You don't have to tease me about it." Oliver glanced at his watch, "It's almost time to go. Are you ready?"

Felicity shrugged and both teens headed back to school.

**Spring Festival**

Sky blue, yellow, orange, green, and pink was the balloons of different colors that represented spring were everywhere. Booths were set up in two rows across from each other. There was a dunking booth, concessions, games, and the various types of clubs were participating. Drama club were presenting a play in the evening in the auditorium. The band was playing the whole time. And at the end of all the festivities, the finale was a dance for all of the students inside the gym. Students were roaming around chatting happily with their friends and dates. Teachers were also having a good time.

"What do you think?" Oliver smiled as they passed by a couple of the booths.

Felicity took a look around, "It is certainly entertaining and one can enjoy themselves."

Oliver locked his hands behind his head and gave a hum of agreement, "Let's have a little of fun, shall we?" He pointed towards a dart game to the right.

"Might as well," she sighed and the two went over to see Professor Lance, the attendant of the game.

"May I have two darts, please Lance?" Oliver paid a small fee to his teacher.

"Nice to see you Mr. Queen and hello Ms. Smoak," the short elder man greeted and gave them their two darts over to Oliver.

Oliver gave to one to Felicity as he prepared to hit the center target. He threw the red dart and as expected, it hit the center. "It's your turn Felicity."

The girl picked up the green dart. Her eyes focused on the middle and began to aim until Oliver stopped her.

He chuckled at her questioning gaze, "Your posture is all wrong. If you were release it then you would have hit the outer numbers."

"Oh really, I suppose you know a better way?" Felicity stepped back to let the 'expert' give an example. He didn't budge. "Aren't you going to show me the proper way?"

Oliver smirked and stood behind Felicity, "I'm going to show you and you're going to learn but we're doing it together." He wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand grasped her delicate wrist.

"Are you sure this is the correct way or are you trying to get closer to me?" She replied sarcastically with a hint of playful teasing.

"A little bit of both," he countered in a blunt way and lifted her hand towards the board.

Felicity snorted, "Very typical of you."

"All right, position the dart to where you want it to go then for accuracy you is going to move your hand in a back and forth motion so you can see where it's going to land. On the count of three, release it. One…two…three…Go!"

Felicity flicked her wrist and the dart landed on the second small outer circle that contained the center inner circle.

"Not bad for a first try. I should've held you tighter," he said deviously but was welcomed with a small jab to the gut. "I was joking!" He protested with a whine.

"Oh ho! That's a fiery girl you have Mr. Queen! She's a nice match for you lad!" Lance commented gleefully as he watched their interaction. He was happy to see Oliver with a smart and hard to get girl than those easy ones.

Oliver laughed sheepishly and felt a sense of pride, "She sure is, Professor Lance. That is only if she accepts to be my girlfriend," he slyly slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Felicity smiled with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I would have agreed but sadly you're going out with Isabel and I don't want to catch nothing from you. Therefore, I refuse to be your girlfriend. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not the next day after, next week, or the near future."

The heavy set teacher laughed hardheartedly in pure recreation and Oliver's face flushed in embarrassment. "But-but…"

"Oliver!" The boy paled and felt Felicity slip away from him. _'Damn, damn, damn! Oh damn it to Hell! Why me? Is this my punishment?'_

Isabel quickly approached Oliver and Felicity started to move away only to be brought back into Oliver's arms. "Wouldn't your girlfriend be jealous, Queen?"

"I already told you, Isabel is _not_ my girlfriend and I'm not obligated to her or any other girl. Just don't leave my side." He whispered softly as his eyes hardened at the girl that was making her way to him.

"I'm ready for our _special_ date, Oliver," Isabel purred seductively but soon frowned at the sight of Felicity wrapped in _her_ man's embrace. "Why is _she_ here," she sneered.

The teen frowned at her rudeness and replied, "I don't remember having a date with you tonight. I'm dating Felicity."

As those words left his mouth, Merlyn Tommy appeared, "I am terribly sorry I arrived late but I'm ready for our date, Smoak."

'_Why is fate against me,'_ Oliver pondered as the two people on front of him wanted explanations.

"What's going on here Queen?" Tommy asked suspiciously. "Why do have my date with you?"

Isabel glared at the blonde boy next to her, "That's your fourth date today! What happened to the other three girls you dated earlier, including me? I wasn't good for you?"

Felicity curved an eyebrow as Oliver had a smug grin.

Tommy calmly ran his fingers through his hair, "And you are asking me this why? Shouldn't you be somewhere with one of your many boyfriends," he scowled then turned to Felicity. "Shall we go, milady?"

The girl's face was cool and emotionless, "I don't date playboys or have any kind of relationships with them."

Oliver laughed giddily, "Sorry but it's your loss Merlyn! You heard the lady, take a hike Mr. Playboy."

Tommy shot a dirty look to his enemy, "But you're the notorious player of Starling NY High. Smoak has no business going out with someone as infamous as you. So Queen, why don't you take your trash," he pointed at the appalled Isabel, "and scram out of here."

Something sparkled in Oliver's eyes, "I was the notorious player. Oliver Queen, the biggest player, is no more! I want a steady girlfriend, a real relationship," he smiled warmly at the girl in his arms, "with you, Felicity Smoak," he said gently.

Isabel glared at the pair, fury pulsated through her and stormed off somewhere to blow off some steam.

Tommy was in bewilderment, _'Queen must be joking! There is no way that he would lose the bet because he never fell in love a day of his life.'_ For the first time in the years he knew Oliver, Tommy slowly realized that the ex-player is dead serious. _'I can't believe it.'_ Speechless, he left without uttering another word, still dazed from the shocking news.

"Way to go clearing out your company and my date," Felicity said airily. "Running them off with your lies," she added.

"Oi," he groaned in disbelief, "You really didn't want to date that jerk. I was telling the truth. Believe me just this once."

Her arms folded across her chest as his arm was still around her shoulder, "I'll believe you when you dress up as a fairy," her grin was sadistic.

Oliver muttered incoherently, "Fine I will later in life. There's still daylight to burn so let's start our fun."

And that's exactly what they did. Oliver brought Felicity over to the cotton candy station where they created their own bag. Oliver took a piece of his blue cottony sweet candy and fed a portion to Felicity, who shyly accepted it with a light blush over her cheeks. Then it was off to a couple of more games that was handpicked by Oliver himself so he could get closer to Felicity which was a fifty-fifty possible chance. Occasionally she allowed him to hold her but majority of the time it was an 'I dare you' warning glare. Now as the time off 8:00 p.m. arrives, a vast amount of students began to leave.

"Do you think your sister is back?" Oliver questioned as they walked back to Felicity's house.

A yawn answered him followed in a bored tone, "She is not interested." She rubbed her eyes sleepily and wrapped her arms around her body to stay warm in the chilly night.

"But, I didn't want you to be alone," he grumbled but slowed down his pace to see Felicity shivering slightly. He removed his school jacket and placed it over her shoulders, "You should've said something if you were cold," he chided, "I don't want you to get sick on me. Anyway, what did you think about tonight?"

Felicity hugged the jacket securely, "I suppose I had a great time with you," Oliver beamed at the answer and she knew it, "Just kidding."

He frowned but noticed that she was teasing him. A couple of minutes later they were at her front door, standing face to face, both with tender smiled playing on their lips.

"I guess this a goodnight until our date tomorrow," Oliver said as his heart leaps at her beautiful smile.

"I guess so," she replied, "Here's your jacket." She took it off when Oliver shook his head.

"Keep it. You can bring with you to school."

Felicity placed it back on her shoulders, "Okay, well goodnight Queen." Her hand turned the doorknob and the boy interrupted her actions.

"Call me Oliver," she nodded at his request and almost went inside when he caught her hand.

"What is it Que-…Oliver?" Felicity said as he gulped and a blush crept on his face.

"Er…I…," he stammered then sighed as the words he wanted to say died in his mouth. His face softened as he gazed into her unique eyes. He leaned forward. Felicity felt the same flops her stomach does when Oliver was around. Her body acted on its own. She was in a trance, something she couldn't control. His hands wound itself around her waist as her arms locked around his neck, eyes slowly closed, and lips were inching closer and closer.

"Felicity, you're back!"

The two teens split apart quickly with tomato red faces as they turned to the source.

It was Felicity's sister, Lyla Smoak. Lyla froze at the scene she intervened with a blush. "Oooops."

**With a better update timing! Well, it seems Lyla ruined the moment between our favorite couple. Next chapter will be their date along with the appearance of Barry and Ray!**

**I thank all who reviewed.**

**You guys are the best and hope you continue this fic. Remember REVIEW!**

**P.S. For those who read my other fic, there will be an upcoming sequel coming soon. So stay tuned for that!**

**It's been a while since the last update huh? Everyday becomes busier and busier but I always try to find time. Anyway here's another chapter but it's not the date yet and I'm in the process of making another fic called Love Arrows but I don't know whether to make it Teen rated of M-rated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Reasons Why**

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Lyla gasped at the two separated and blushing teens. She glanced over to her sister, "I didn't know that you were on a date, Felicity." Her eyes glimmered with happiness. "You haven't been on a date since you'd dated Cooper Sheldon!"

Felicity glared at her sister as Oliver was surprised by this new information. _'Felicity had a boyfriend?'_ His thoughts processed while his mouth said, "For how long?"

"It's nothing to worry about Queen," Felicity whispered bitterly, "Goodnight." She turned and entered the house.

"But…but Felicity," Oliver spoke but Lyla shook her head with a bitter smile. "I don't think she'll be coming back out. I'm sorry about that Queen, if that's correct?"

The boy nodded, "I understand," his voice full of disappointment and regret, "Is it okay if I could walk her to school tomorrow?"

"I think that'll be a great idea. It'll get my sister's mind off of things. It was nice to meet you," she smiled, "and you look like a perfect match for Felicity, don't rush it, okay?"

Oliver blushed but managed to smile in return, "No problem, Smoak, and goodnight," he began to walk away as Lyla waved at him before going inside the house.

Oliver only walked a block when an idea came into his mind. A smirk slowly spread across his lips and he sprinted back to the Smoak household. He ran in long strides, passing the familiar objects he'd seen moments ago and saw the yard up close. He reached the house and luckily saw a ladder underneath Felicity's window. Stealthily, Oliver moved up the ladder and made his way up towards the dark window. After successfully not falling, he peered inside the window and saw Felicity with an unemotional yet troubled facial expression. Minutes passed by as he debated to knock or leave but finally he lightly tapped on the glass. She didn't budge. He tapped with a little more force. Felicity snapped out of her concentration when she heard a noise outside to see Oliver waving at her.

'_Why is he still here?'_ She approached him and lifted the window sill, "Are you trying to spy on me again pervert?"

Oliver released an awkward laugh, "Nope not this time," he teased until Felicity fingers began to play with the ladder with small pushes, "I'm kidding!" She withdrew, "Actually I came back to see what was wrong. You seemed troubled when your sister mentioned your boyfriend. What happened?"

"Haven't your mother taught you to respect a person's privacy1" She snapped with unknown fury.

Oliver jumped a little in shock, "Felicity," he said softly, "I want to help."

"Help what? I don't need or want your help Queen." Her turquoise eyes were filled with tears and right then and there, Oliver felt his heart break in two at the sight.

He wanted to reach and embrace her as he whispered caring words. And that's what he decided to do. As soon as Felicity backed away from the window, Oliver carefully slipped inside and closed it back without any difficulty.

"You deserve better Felicity. That guy isn't worth your tears," he said as he came closer to the silent girl. "Hey, it's okay to let out your anger and pain. He lucked out by breaking up with you." Oliver embraced her tightly as she buried her face in his chest.

"Break up? That bastard didn't break up with me. He cheated on me with one of my classmates and tried to take advantage of me after," Felicity hissed then sighed. "Why am I telling you this? I bet you already done this to hundreds of girls anyway."

The boy remained quiet while he registered what she said, _'No wonder she freaked out when I kissed her. Felicity, I promise you that I'll never hurt you. You became so much more than I wanted in a girl over the time we've spent together.'_ He lifted her chin with his thumb and wiped the still unshed tears from her eyes. "I don't want to see you like this anymore."

Shocked yet touched by his words, Felicity smiled tenderly, "Thank you Queen." Then she brought her face closer to his where she pressed her lips on his cheek.

A fiery red blush appeared on his face as she pulled back, "No-no problem," Oliver stuttered with a genuine grin.

"So this is the real Oliver Queen behind that perverted playboy persona." Felicity smirked, "Personally, I like you like this, cute and innocent."

His blush grew darker. She pressed her hands against his lean chest and looked into his enticing blue eyes. "It makes me wonder what made you became a player."

"It's a long story," he chuckled, "I'm willing to tell you if you tell me about your past relationship," he pried with a pleading look.

"I guess your past is going to stay a mystery for me then," Felicity moved away from him, "Let's change the subject."

Oliver groaned in irritation, "Why do you insist on being so difficult?" He rubbed his temples and sighed again, "What do you want to talk about?"

Felicity sat down on her bed with a familiar expression on her face, "I want you out of my house."

Obviously Oliver became highly confused, "Huh? Did I hear you right? You want me to leave?" He gaped at her for a while as she remained calm. Taking a step back towards the window, Oliver didn't bother to say a word and took one last look at her. However she wasn't calm except this time she was giggling.

"I was kidding you know?"

Oliver deadpanned, "Is that so?" He walked back over and sat next to her on the bed "You know what? In my freshman year in high school, I was a huge nerd. I read a lot, did extra school-work, was captain of the debate team and still straight 'A' honor roll. But that changed last year. There was this girl 'Helena' who I had a crush on; unfortunately I was too nervous to ask her out. Eventually Palmer and Allen gave me a pep talk and I wanted to ask her out." A solemn grin-like smirk was visible. "I asked her on a date and she immediately rejected me in front of her friends and humiliated me. Since that day, I changed my ways by quitting debate, changed my appearance from wearing my clothes neat and tucked to well like any normal teen, and I started not to care for feelings. When girls noticed me I dated them, slept with them and over a couple of days I broke it off, therefore my nickname was the 'Heartbreaker'. To make it short, the girl I was crushing on gave me another chance because of the newfound popularity I gained and we dated for at least a week. I exacted my revenge and dumped her in front of the whole student body after my soccer game. That's when everybody called me a notorious playboy."

He turned his head towards Felicity, who had an '_I'm not interested in your past affairs'_ look on her. "I guess I wasted my time revealing that to you huh?"

"I'd say it's quite interesting," she replied, "to know how a school geek became a playboy over one girl. A shame isn't it?" Felicity said with a bit of sarcasm.

But Oliver was offended, "hoy! You say it like its bad thing."

Her legs crossed and she leaned back on her bed with her arms supporting her. "I would say that it is, Oliver Queen. Men or women shouldn't let anyone or their spouse change the way they are. You're basically degrading and downgrading yourself for others."

Oliver grunted softly, "I assume my actions were useless then?" He looked over her rested form, "Felicity, may I ask you something?"

The girl gave him a spare glance, "What's bothering you this time Queen? Exactly how many problems that you need to get out your chest?"

Oliver merely smirked at the question, "Only one…you, Felicity Smoak."

Felicity gracefully sat upright, "I beg your pardon? Blaming me are you?"

He shook his head, "That's a definite no but my problem with you is that you're not mine. I really want to be your boyfriend and you as my girlfriend."

"Did you tell all the other girls you'd dated that same line?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as he didn't respond immediately. "I'll take that as a 'yes' since you're silent."

"That's not it," Oliver spoke heavily; "I'm dead serious." Then slowly his voice began to rise, "Why can't you believe me damn it? Every time I say something to you, why does it always come to the conclusion that I'm lying or said that to other girls? I know that I WAS, yes I said WAS, a playboy because of YOU! Because of YOU, I changed my ways and stopped dating different girls. I don't care if it only took a couple of weeks or moths for you to affect me like that. Look at me when I say this," he gently cupped her cheek, forcing her to stare into his eyes, which ere a darker blue than normal, "I would go to Hell and back for you. It doesn't matter if you refuse to go out with me. I will come back again and again. I am yours."

As his words processed inside her mind, her barrier evaporated, "Then prove it yourself. If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then what's in it for me?"

Oliver grinned toothily at her question, "All of the love, respect, and care I can give you," his thumb slid across her cheek to her lips, "I won't cheat, I won't lie."

A smirk formed, "Sounds more like a marriage proposal but I suppose a guy like you isn't ready for that step yet." Felicity brought her hand to stroke his tanned cheek. "However, how would I know that what you speak is the truth and not one of your jokes?"

The room was silent for a moment. Blue eyes clashed with turquoise. Oliver wound his arm around her waist and drew closer. Felicity stood still and closed her eyes to prepare what was coming next until Oliver whispered, "I love you, more than you ever know."

A gasp escaped from her to be only covered by his lips. A warm sensation enveloped their bodies as their lips melded together into the sweet and passionate kiss. Felicity twisted her torso to wrap her arms around his neck and released a soft sigh of content. Oliver cautiously leaned back into the bed with his first love in his arms as he pulled away from the gentle kiss. A smile crept on them and Felicity rested her head against Oliver's chest.

"Will you ever leave me?" She asked while listening to his rhythmic heartbeat.

Oliver splayed his hand across her back and stroked it, "Never," he whispered into the night.

**Oh my gosh, Oliver finally revealed what he felt for Felicity! But what will happen afterward? What will happen when they return to school? I sense something bad coming up for the two or it might be good. On that note, guys you know what to do, REVIEW! Please do it, it will make me so happy. And thanks to all my reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. More to come!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Returned yet again from a long hiatus *sighs* work kills even if I'm out for the summer. Anyway on towards with the seventh chapter! Thanks to all your reviews**

**Bitter Happiness Part 1  
**

_One week later…_

The cafeteria was alive. Teens were chatting away as they ate their lunch. Oliver was pummeled with questions by his two womanizing friends…well one. They constantly asked what happened between him and Smoak.

'How was the date? Who made the first move? Did she open up to you? Did she kiss you? Did she admit her love for you? I heard'- Soon enough Oliver gritted his teeth and rubbed his temple. "It's none of your damn business you guys! It's between me and her."  
Barry snickered and patted his buddy's back, "She must've put it on ya huh?" He winked suggestively with a sly smirk, "I knew you had it in you, my man!"  
Ray nodded in approval with a chuckle, "Took you a while but you managed, therefore I bow down to your greatness."

Oliver murmured something, a sentence they couldn't understand. His eyes focused on the food in front of him, in a trance. He couldn't believe it himself! He was in love! He was in love and he confessed it to her, Felicity Smoak! The fluttering sensation in his belly grew stronger as he recalled their first willing kiss. The other times didn't count since he initiated it and was unwanted by her. The feel of her soft lips pressed upon his was so…indescribable! He was just lucky to escape her room by using the window before Lyla could catch him. But one thing confused him, _'Does she love me?'_ The unanswered question stayed on his mind ever since he parted from her house. He proclaimed his love for her but Felicity never responded. He was worried; worried that she was playing him, playing with his emotions, playing with his heart. Nah, Felicity wouldn't do that. The poor girl had just come out of a relationship because of her cheating ex-boyfriend. But there was a nagging feeling gnawing at the back of his head. Suddenly a hand whipped across his face.  
"Huh? What-Who?" Oliver looked around frantically from the quick movement. Right in front of him was the person that was on his mind and took notice that Barry and Ray weren't at the table anymore. It was just him and Felicity.

"Glad to see you come back down to Earth," Felicity teased him with a half-smile then immediately reverted back to her unemotional mask.  
Oliver absentmindedly rubbed his abused cheek, "Felicity…" he whispered gently and slowly held her hand into his own, "Do-."

Felicity motioned him to cease what was coming from his mouth. Her eyes darted toward the exit sign that led to the outdoors and mouthed, "Follow me."  
She stood up and so did Oliver. Both walked outside with two people secretly following them. They stopped in front of a cherry-blossom tree as the petals swirled around in the direction of the wind.  
Oliver blinked a few times with a questioning look, "So…uh…what's up with us meeting up here?"  
Felicity scanned the area then sighed, "I don't like to be surrounded by a lot of people. Plus it's nice and cool out here, don't you think?"

He couldn't help but smile and nodded as he intertwined their fingers, "It's perfect. Can I ask you something?"

"Does this have to do what you wanted to ask me back inside?" She rested her head against his chest, released her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his torso.  
There's no since of denying it now.  
"Yes, Felicity, do you love me?" The tone of his voice was serious with a hint of doubt and with that said he pulled back a bit with his arms resting on her hips, "I love you, Felicity, with all my heart. Do you love me the same way I do for you?"  
She knew that this would be bothering him. She meant to tell him her feelings but he left her room fearing to be caught. The dense idiot had the nerve to doubt and ask her whether her feelings were mutual. An idea to mess with his mind or let him have a break entered her thoughts. Her face hardened, restricting the emotions she held inside. "I don't love you, Queen," she murmured. "I don't love you at all."

As soon as those words left her mouth his world crashed. It can't be. This is unreal. There must be a way that she's lying!  
"Y-You do-don't love me?" A choking sound escaped Oliver's throat. He desperately searched her eyes to detect if it was true or not.  
Unfortunately, it seemed that she was telling the truth.  
"Why," he croaked, "Fel-…"

"Oh hush Casanova," Felicity interrupted and brought his face down to her level. "I love you, idiot," she whispered and kissed his unexpected lips. A few seconds later she drew away from him, "Better now?"

Oliver glared at his girlfriend, "It was a joke?" Then a haunting smile appeared, "That wasn't funny. I think I deserve something better."

"And what would that be?" Felicity narrowed her eyes with a questioning stare. Oliver stood in silence. "Come on out with it!" She yelled impatiently.  
A full-fledged grin was on his face now, "Kiss me. Kiss me again."  
"You're hopeless," she sighed before lips met again in a loving embrace as a pair of small hands gripped the blue cotton material of a jacket and a pair of large hands enclosed themselves around a petite waist.

The two figures that were hidden behind a building gaped in astonishment.  
"Why must you torment me like that?" Oliver spoke softly while pressing small kisses along her neck, "you're such a damn tease."

A scoff was heard, "Why would you question if I loved you?" Felicity rolled her eyes in annoyance. "You're denser than any other boy I've met."  
A low growl rumbled in his chest, "Love can make you do crazy things," he kissed her cheek, "Besides I was expecting for you to say it back. Isn't that how it goes?"  
"My, my, my, you've suddenly made yourself a man. Months ago you were a promiscuous, perverted, wild, rude, disrespectful jerk, a pompous one in fact, two-faced pig," Felicity punctuated in a matter-of-fact-tone.

The boy flinched inwardly at the accusations. "Ouch, harsh are we? At least majority of those descriptions don't exist within me anymore," Oliver replied smugly.  
"Majority? What descriptions you still have, rude, pompous, or disrespectful?" Felicity smirked as her boyfriend dead panned.

However her smirk changed into a scowl as she felt his hands squeeze her butt. A loud smack rang throughout the courtyard. Oliver once more held his now bright red cheek that had Felicity's hand imprinted on it.  
"Hey! That hurts you know," he hissed when the mark stung under his touch.  
Felicity instantly shoved him away from her, "Don't make me break up with you already you perverted ass!"

"C'mon what you thought I wasn't going to be a pervert?" He cringed when her fists tightened and her bangs covered the top portion of her face. "Felicity? Felicity answer me…please."  
The girl snapped her head towards him, "You surely do know to piss off a girl, huh, Oliver?"  
A sickening chill went down Oliver's spine as Felicity's voice turned into venom. Her usual turquoise eyes became a gray hue and her face became pale. He gulped in fear. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to mess with her. Luckily the lunch bell rang signaling the end of the lunch shift and that meant Oliver wouldn't have to face Felicity's wrath.

The remaining school day Felicity ignored Oliver. She didn't even bother to look in his direction. He tried writing notes, tried to get the other classmates to get her attention, but it wasn't working. In a desperate action he told Barry and Ray to talk to her but she sent an ice cold glare at the two boys that they left cowardly. Eventually the bell rang to release the students from school.  
As everyone exited the class, Oliver blocked Felicity's path at the doorway.  
"Move out the way."

"Sorry, no can do," the teenage boy grasped her wrist, "I'll move if you'll forgive me. I don't want you to be mad at me."

Annoyance was written on her face, "What are you talking about? I'm not mad at you."  
Now confusion was on his, "Huh? You mean you're not mad? Then why the hell were you ignoring me!"

Felicity shrugged, "I knew it would've driven you to insanity if I didn't speak to you and apparently it worked. It was a test and you passed congratulations. Now you can smile again but…" she trailed off and grabbed the collar of his shirt and stood on her tip toes, "I want you to…"  
Oliver's lips curled upward; "Yes…" he leaned in closer with his eyes closed.

Instead of feeling a pair of lips he was met with a huge blow to his stomach. He dropped to his knees and gasped for breath. "Fel-Feli-Felicity," he groaned, "What's the problem now?"  
Felicity smoothed out her skirt and glanced at him with a menacing glare, "That's for watching me undress last week and inappropriately grabbing me!" She stepped over his body and left the class, "I'll be waiting for you outside when you recover lover boy."  
After Felicity's departure, Barry and Ray appeared, shaking their heads at the same time.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk Mr. Player is down." Barry mocked his friend who is now struggling to get up from the floor. "Damn your girlfriend is a tough one I should say."  
"Ah, shut up," Oliver steadily straightened out his limbs, "Felicity may be tough but that's what I love about her."

Ray was startled by this sudden information, "What? You're in LOVE with Smoak?"  
Oliver tapped his chin then frowned, "Yeah, so what's wrong about that?"  
Barry placed a hand on his shoulder, "My friend, my sweet dear friend, you must've forgotten about the bet," he stated calmly.

"Of course he forgot about it! The heart-breaker is in LOVE for Pete's sake!" Ray yelled then focused his attention on his love-stricken friend, "Queen, listen to me when I say this, Smoak said she's in love with you. The bet was that is she falls for you…"  
"Then I must break up with her in front of everybody," Oliver finished the sentence in pure horror, "I have to break up with Felicity?"

"Yes, now it's coming all to you. In order to win you have to break up with the girl! You're not in love because love doesn't exist! That's why you're a player! A player that breaks girl's hearts," Barry explained as his voice rose in octaves.

Oliver was dumbfounded. The bet replayed in his mind from moths ago. All those times they had spent were now going to waste or does it have to?  
"You guys," Oliver started, "I'm going to…"

_To be continued… _

**This chapter…this chapter right here…I don't know what to say about it.**

**Never going to stop writing but work is approaching again in 18 mins…yeah sad. Part two will be out hopefully soon. Please review, review, and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Long time, no update for few hours Sorry for the long wait but please forgive me *pouts*. I thought I have published it, but in fact what I have done is added the document but not posted on new chapter. Also I didn't notice that I uploaded the incompatible format... I use **libre office** to write.

**Bitter Happiness Part Two**

"You guys… I'm going to stay with Felicity," Oliver said with bright eyes and a ridiculous grin.  
Barry instantly pumped his fists in the air over the announcement, "Yeah! He's breaking up… wait, what?!" He stopped his celebration and his mouth dropped in shock at his friend.

"This can't be true. It has to be a hoax! Queen, please tell us that this is some terrible joke?!" Ray nearly screamed.

A shook of their lovesick friend's head confirmed their fears.

"No way," they both said in a low, disbelieving whisper.

"But why?" Barry was the first one to recover.

Oliver cupped his chin, "Hmm… you guys, have I ever told you about how I became a playboy in the first place?"

It was Ray's turn to speak, "One time, Queen. Some popular girl broke your heart so you went and got your revenge on her. So what?"

"So what?" Oliver repeated the question with a sigh, "I-… Felicity taught me something about myself. It's correct that I made this playboy persona to get my revenge and having the popularity and the girls was everything I wanted, but I guess I let it consume me."

"Your point from this gibberish that you're speaking?" Barry had cut in sharply, "I don't get it. Like you said, you have the popularity and the girls. Now that Ice Queen Smoak came into the picture, you've became putty in her hands. What happened to you, man?"

"Allen is actually right for a change," Ray agreed with his fellow buddy, "It's like she has you wrapped around her icicle finger."

"Oh shut up! What do you guys know about Felicity? Nothing! I advise you two keep your mouths shut! As for knowing what happened, I fell in love, damn it," Oliver snarled with agitation reaching his eyes. "I don't want to be a playboy anymore. I'm done."

He excused himself in a rush, leaving the other two in bewilderment. They stood in silence in what seemed like forever before Barry finally spoke.

"You know, Palmer, he was angrier with you, just so you know."

"Shut up, you idiot," Ray glared at him, "I don't know but I feel like that he's not going to be in love anymore soon…"

The school day ended with Oliver being the last student out of the building. His hands were stuffed in his pockets with his backpack slung across his body. He sighed heavily, head bowed down, obviously deep in thought about the events that happened a few hours ago. As he took a few steps down the sidewalk, someone tapped his shoulder.

"What is it?" He mumbled, his head still looking down.

"Penny for your thoughts, Casanova," a familiar sarcastic voice questioned the distracted boy.  
Oliver blinked sceptically, "Felicity? Where have you been?"

"idiot, I told you that I was going to wait outside for you or did you forget about little ole' me," she feigned a hurtful expression then smirked, "You seem out of it today."  
Oliver merely smiled at his girlfriend and reached for her hand, "It's nothing, love, today's been stressful. Are you hungry?"

Felicity narrowed her eyes at the sudden shift of his answer, "Your day has been stressful, yet you're asking me if I'm hungry?" She decided to not acknowledge the new pet name he just used for the moment.

"Well, are you? We can stop somewhere."

"How about I cook us both something to eat at my house?"

Oliver grinned devilishly as they began to walk, "I'm already being invited back to your house so soon?"

The girl scoffed and removed her hand from his. "Invited? Soon? Technically, your presence at my house during those other times should be considered as trespassing on private property, Oliver," one of her hands came up to her lips to stifle a yawn.

"Oi, how is that considered trespassing when I was allowed inside," he argued while attempting to clasp his hand over hers once more.

"Using ladders or trying and miraculously entering through the back entrance doesn't necessarily grant you access into my home. Hence the big word, TRESPASSING, into the picture," she retorted smartly. "You should be lucky that none of the neighbors called the police on you."

"If you didn't want me around you could've said so," Oliver grumbled, his feet shuffling against the pavement.

"It's not that I didn't want you around, it's just the way you appear at my house that's creepy. Kind of like a burglar."

"Again, you could have warned me or use a better choice of words. Being any type of burglar or a criminal doesn't quite fit into my personality," Oliver deadpanned with his mouth in a tight line.

"Oh?" Felicity slightly tilted her head to the side as a glimpse of amusement flashed through her eyes, "No one labeled you as a burglar or grouped your stalker tendencies as one.  
"Geez, you won't let me have a break, wouldn't you, Felicity? How far are we are from your house? I'm hungry," he whined as he rubbed his now growling stomach in circles before wincing in pain from the punch Felicity threw at him hours ago, "You didn't have to hit me that hard."

A tiny smile graced her features, "Poor you. We'll ice it down once we get there in about five minutes, you big baby."

Oliver hummed in agreement before coming up with another suggestion, "After you ice it, can you also do something else for my bruising stomach?"

"And what would that be? After all, the ice is going to draw the swelling from it."

An all smug grin appeared on him, "I want you to kiss the pain away. Right here and of course here," the grin turned into a full-fledged toothy smile.

Felicity cut him off with a glare, "You're still a disgusting, perverted, pig," she sighed.

**Done fine-Oli! A little peace in this chapter before the drama starts back up in the next one. PLEASE FOR THE SAKE OF ME REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW. Please and thank you!**


End file.
